Currently, Ethernet equipments have an absolute dominant position in access metropolitan area networks (aggregation networks) due to mature technologies and economical products. Ethernet bandwidth becomes larger and larger, and both 100 M Ethernet and 1000 M Ethernet are gradually put into practical applications. However, compared with the bandwidth of a transmission network, the bandwidth of a single Ethernet link is still limited. When data aggregates in a metropolitan area network and enters a transmission network, usually an optical transmission network, such as a generalized multi-protocol label switching (GMPLS) network/automatic switched optical network (ASON), a link aggregation must be performed between an edge equipment of the metropolitan area network and an edge equipment of the transmission network to form an aggregated link, so as to ensure a non-congested and ordered transmission of the data.
With the development of Ethernet technologies, the aggregation of data from an Ethernet metropolitan area network to a transmission network is achieved by aggregating Ethernet links between an edge equipment of the Ethernet network and an edge equipment, such as an MSTP, of a transmission network, such as a GMPLS/AOSN network, or a synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH)/synchronous optical network (SONET)/multi-service transport platform (MSTP) network.
Currently, Ethernet link aggregation is controlled through a link aggregation control protocol (LACP). During network planning, an aggregated link is established between the edge equipment of the Ethernet metropolitan area network and the edge equipment of the transmission network by statically configuring an LACP protocol, links to be aggregated are statically designated on the edge equipments, and the designated Ethernet links are aggregated into a single data channel with a larger bandwidth. After a link aggregation is configured on Ethernet equipments, an LACP data unit periodically exchanges port information corresponding to links to be aggregated between the Ethernet equipments. LACP will notify the Ethernet equipments to take a port configured during the aggregation as an adapter for aggregated links.
The conventional art is introduced below with reference to a network structure shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, data from a metropolitan area network aggregates at edge nodes E1 and E2 of an Ethernet metropolitan area network, and is then transmitted through a transmission network by edge nodes C1 and C2 of the transmission network. It is assumed that Ethernet links have a maximum bandwidth of 1 Gbit/s, transmission network links have a maximum bandwidth of 10 Gbit/s, and a bandwidth of 4 Gbit/s is required by data transmitted between E1 and E2. In order to ensure a non-congested and ordered transmission of the data from the edge nodes of the Ethernet metropolitan area network to the edge nodes of the transmission network, a single transmission channel with a larger bandwidth needs to be provided between the edge nodes of the Ethernet network and the edge nodes of the transmission network through Ethernet link aggregation. Thus, in FIG. 1, it needs to statically designate on C1 and C2 that at least four Ethernet physical links with a bandwidth of 1 Gbit/s between E1 and C1 are aggregated into a logical data channel link with a bandwidth of 4 Gbit/s, and at least four Ethernet links with a bandwidth of 1 Gbit/s between E2 and C2 are aggregated into a link with a bandwidth of 4 Gbit/s.
However, the inventors has found through further study that the above conventional art is in nature a static planning and configuration method, and as dynamic data transmission is more popular nowadays, the above conventional art can hardly meet the requirements of dynamic data transmission. Moreover, a data congestion problem caused by inconsistency in data-bearing bandwidth also cannot be solved.